Kaiju's Independence Day
by King of 2211
Summary: Celebrating 4th of July. Special Guests: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Shin Godzilla and Gorgo.


**DISCLAIMER** : _I dedicate this to all the Toho/Disney authors: Japan Boy, DJ Rodriguez,_ _laze jovanov, Darkness Rissing, and many more._

* * *

Late afternoon in Toon Town Park, many Disney stars, ranging from older to modern and Disney to Pixar, were prepping for their own picnic and found spots to watch the fireworks. Many were grilling up meat and veggies on open or closed grills; charcoal was optional. From onions to peppers, burgers (hamburger, turkey or veggie [with or without cheese]) and sausages (beef franks, hot links or pork brats); condiments from ketchup to sauerkraut lined up and read to decorate prepared. At one table stood three distinct individuals; two human males and a robot.

The robot was white and had a very plush appearance as well as two cameras for eyes.

One of the humans was a young preteen who wore a red shirt with a robot (different than the one beside him) blue hoodie, brown shorts and grey sneakers. He also appeared to be of Japanese heritage with almond-shaped brown eyes and tousled, jet-black hair.

Finally, wearing a grey polo shirt, dark-blue jeans and a pair of running shoes, was someone who had olive-colored skin, short brown hair, and a pair of dark-brown eyes. The person . . . IS ME!

Me: Konbonwa, Minna-san-tachi and Happy 4th! I'm King of 2211, or (though I cannot use my full name for personal reasons) Vincent, coming to you live from Toon Town Park! Though you can call me Vin for short, but you can't call me Vince; that's already taken. Am I right, Vince?

At one of the nearby picnic tables were the cast of Recess as they cheered and posed for the camera.

Me: Joining me tonight are Hiro Hamada.

Hiro: What's up, peeps?

Me: And Baymax.

Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.

Me: Also joining us is another individual whose . . . well, let's just say everyone kinda freaked out soon as they saw him.

Hiro: Took us all morning just to calm everyone down. Even longer to explain the situation.

Everyone around nodded, some even sheepishly rubbed the back or side of their heard.

King: Well I think it'd be best if you all saw for yourselves. Okay, you guys can come out now.

Two massive figures approached off screen, then stood beside us; both were bipedal, beast-like creatures with humanoid appearances. Well, one more so than the other. One was a sauropod-like creature that stood as eight feet tall with dark green skin with a lighter belly. He had a pair of small fins on the sides of his head, and has large and powerful hand.

Me: Ladies and gentlemen, the son of Ogra herself and titular European Kaiju of his own movie; Gorgo!

The semi-aquatic dinosaurid let out a roar as everyone cheered for him.

Baymax: He came to us when he heard we were preparing for an Independence Day picnic and asked if he could take part in the celebration. We were able to create a shrink ray so that he could socialize without damaging any part of Toon Town. He was truly grateful for it.

The other, more humanoid-looking creature appeared gaunt with long limbs and coal-black scales. A long, whip like tail protruded from its bottom that had dorsal plates that ran from mentioned tail to the creature's left shoulder. Its hands and feet were elongated and claw-like; its mouth void of lips, exposing its sharp dagger-like teeth. Then more unique trait of this creature was that it had a single, reddish-brown eye in the middle of its face. Around its neck was a rounded, white color-like object.

Hiro: Now before you all panic, I'll assure you, the other guy means no harm to anyone. Ladies and gentlemen, believe it or not; this is Shin Godzilla.

Everyone looked at the young genius in bewilderment.

Hiro: I'm not joking. This _really_ is Shin.

Me: We can't really say too much since it'd pretty much spoil the movie to those who haven't seen it yet. Provided his appearance here hasn't already.

Baymax: What we can say is that Shin Godzilla goes through various forms of metamorphosis. This just so happens to be one of them.

Hiro: I've also created the translator you see on his neck so he can communicate with us.

Shin: And I really appreciate it. Again, I apologize for what happened this morning, I didn't realize it'd be my current appearance would be so . . . so-

Gorgo roared, to which the humanoid Godzilla nodded.

Shin: Ah yes, thank you, Gorgo. _Frightening_.

Me: It's no trouble at all.

Hiro: We were just surprised is all.

I see something that catches my attention.

Me: Speaking of surprises.

All turned to the pond as the cameras caught sight of who else but the Snow Queen, Elsa herself. Sitting next to her was an Asian looking young man who appeared similar Hiro; Tadashi Hamada!

Me: Hey! I'm sure you're all wondering how Tadashi's alive and sitting next to Elsa.

Baymax: It's quite simple. You see-

Hiro: Baymax! I think it'd be best if we saved that for the person making that story. Vin?

Me: Of course, back on track. So, no, it was no problem, Shin. It's just, despite seeing your movie three times over; it's still a surprise to see what had happened. Even when Maui and Elliot tried tried to attack you earlier.

Maui: We said we were sorry!

Elliot roared in agreement.

Baymax: Indeed. It certainly captured the dark tone of the 1954.

Hiro: And man, did it have a dark tone even for a 50's movie.

Shin: Ah yes. And such as Return of Godzilla, it was a metaphor for the Atomic Age. Though many aren't on board with King of the Monsters and 1985, I think they were well done. I especially enjoyed Raymond Burr's portrayal of Steve Martin. Quite ironic they only called him Mr. Martin as not to confuse him with the actor Steve Martin.

Me: And can you believe some believe that 1985 was used for product endorsement? Ridiculous. Anyway, Dr. Pepper anyone?

Hiro: Toss me one!

Shin: Yes, please.

Gorgo roared in compliance.

Baymax: I as well would like one, but I am a robot.

I handed everyone a can, then we all took long sips. Shin's spines began to glow an all too familiar glow. Everyone around saw and were on the ground in a minuet as Shin let out a belching Atomic Breath. Soon as he was done, everyone looked at the humanoid Kaiju with irritation.

Shin: Excuse me.

Hiro: Man, if Fred was busy helping with the fireworks prep, he'd love to see that.

Me: I concur. Anyway, Gorgo; it's good to see you take part in the celebration we have here in the U.S.

Gorgo roared as a reply.

Shin: He said it's great to be here. Sure the United Kingdom has its own celebration, but anything with fireworks is a treat. He also said that he and his mother hope to take part in anything Kaiju related soon.

Me: As do we, Gor, as do we. Now then, whose up for some BBQ before the fireworks start?

Soon we all had food on our plates and drinks in hand when the time everyone was waiting for had finally come. Manning the displays were the rest of the BH6 team accompanied by Sora, Riku and Lea from Kingdom Hearts with their Keyblades ready as well as Mushu, Yao, Ling and Chien Po from Mulan. Soon as they got the OK, the fireworks were lit and brightened the sky with multicolored lights. But, these weren't just any fireworks, they were specially made by Mickey's sorcerer/Keyblade teacher; Yen Sid. They came to life right before everyone's eyes.

One depicted an adult lion roaring one minuet, then to one of Elsa performing "Let it Go" as if she were in the sky. Another was of the fairies from Pixie Hollow flying across the sky, then to Tron and his apprentice Beck riding on Light-Cycles. More was of Star Butterfly and Randy Cunningham riding along with the Burners team from MotorCity. One was even of Maui and his many transformations. The caper was one of Elsa, Anna and Tracy performing their tribute from DJ Rodriguez's _**Burning Finale**_.

After countless Disney and Pixar showcases, it was time for something that everyone was all the more excited; Toho! Mothra and Mothra Leo made their appearance first in a spectrum in color, followed by Rodan flying around as Anguirus rolling around. King Caesar appeared performing a kabuki dance before transforming into Jet Jaguar performing Martial Arts Katas. The next was of Biollante "spreading" her pollen, which turned into Gamera as be breathed fire, then spun around in his shell form. The transition then turned into Ogra and Gorgo, much to the young Kaiju's excitement, as Yonggary joined them in a race across the sky. The finale was of the massive ape, King Kong, pounding on his chest and roaring loudly

Finally, what everyone was waiting for, Godzilla soon appeared in a flash of blue light! Not only that, but he was also fighting against bad Kaiju! Only, it was just one Godzilla; it was all the Godzillas ranging rom 54 to the Legendary. The first was the cybernetic Gigan as the cycloptic reptile blasted the Kings with his laser. Megalon appeared as well alongside Hedorah, Ebirah, Mecha-Godzilla, Kumonga, Gabara, Titanosaurus, Space-Godzilla, Bagan, Manda, Kamacuras and Gimantis, and Destroyah. Lastly was the three-headed space dragon himsels; Monster Zero, Astro Beast AKA King Ghidora!

It appeared that the kings were being overpowered, their allies soon joined the fight and with their combined power; gained the upper hand. Soon the climax came in the form of a combined Atomic Breath that soon lit up the sky in blue, orange and violet lights. Soon as their foes were vanquished, the Godzillas through the ages gave one last roar of triumph.

Everyone cheered and applauded as the finale ended.

Me: Woo! Now that was quality entertainment! Happy Birthday, U.S.A.! And Happy (belated) Canada Day to all the Disney and Toho fans up in the Great White North! Anyway, be prepared to see epic Disney/Toho stories from awesome authors out there. Anyway, I'm Vin Aka King of 2211.

Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada!

Baymax: I am Baymax.

Shin: I am Shin!

Gorgo roared as a way of saying goodbye.

Everyone: See you soon!

* * *

 _ **Happy Independence Day 2017**_


End file.
